Compatibility Quiz
by brybrylie
Summary: Aren't you even the least bit curious how compatibile we are?" Ray and Abby take a compatibility test. What will be their results. Just pure Rabby fluff!


**Title: Compatibility Quiz**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Spoilers: None. Just pure Rabby fluff. No substance here!  
**

**Disclaimer: ER or anything associated with it does not belong to me.**

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Ray asked collapsing on the couch and closing his eyes.

"I don't want to go anywhere, I'm too tired." Abby replied walking into her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Me either. Work kicked my ass today." Ray stood to take his coat off and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"We could watch a movie." He stated finding his way back to the couch again. He reached for the remote control but his eye caught something else on the coffee table. He picked up a magazine and began thumbing through it.

Abby emerged from her bedroom wearing pajama pants and a tank top.

"What are you doing?" She asked glancing over at him. He seemed engrossed in what he was reading so Abby sauntered over to check it out.

"17 Ways to Slimmer Buns and Tighter Abs." Abby read over his shoulder trying to hide her smile. "I didn't know you were looking to slim your buns."

"I'm not." Ray stated. "I just like to look at the pictures o f the girl doing the exercises."

Abby grabbed the magazine out of his hands and tossed it back onto the coffee table.

"What?" He asked innocently grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on the couch with him. "I was just thinking how her buns don't even begin to compare to your buns."

She rolled her eyes and stood up to walk back into the kitchen. "Do you want chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese."

"Again?"

"You didn't let me finish." He called back to her while picking up the magazine again. "What I was saying before I got interrupted was... chinese is what we had last time, so how about pizza." Ray said smiling to himself.

"Whatever."

He heard her dialing the pizza place so he began to thumb through the magazine again. One page caught his attention, so he stopped to read more.

Abby came back over and sat next to him on the couch. "What whore are you looking at this time?"

"Are You Made for Each Other? Test your Love Compatibility." He read the caption of the article he was looking at.

"Please." Abby sighed reaching for the remote control. "Those quizzes are so stupid."

She turned on the T.V. and flipped aimlessly through the channels. After about twenty minutes of watching infomercials and a 'Friends' rerun, she turned the T.V. off and turned to face Ray.

"Are you still reading that article?"

"Aren't you even the least big curious how compatible we are?"

"Does it really matter. Aren't you just in it for the sex?"

"Ha ha very funny." He said standing up to grab some paper and pens over by the phone.

He returned and handed her a pen and paper.

"You are really going to make me take this, aren't you."

"Now you have to answer truthfully. No trying to be funny."

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed a book off the coffee table for something hard to write on. "Let's get this over with."

"Ok. Question number one. Your idea of a romantic date is:"

"This is stupid already."

He just glared at her and continued on.

"A) Cuddling by the fire and reading poetry. B) A carriage ride and champagne. C) A walk along the beach and star gazing. Or D) Dinner and a movie. "

"How about E) Eating pizza and having sex on the couch."

He stopped writing and looked up at her with a smile. "Oh, that is definitely a better answer. I'm going with E."

"I thought you might like that one." She said writing E down on her paper as well.

The doorbell rang, so Ray got up to get the pizza. While he was doing that, Abby grabbed the magazine and scanned the next couple of questions.

Ray brought over the pizza and napkins and set them on the coffee table. He grabbed a slice and picked up his pen and paper. "Ok, where were we?"

"Question number two." Abby said between bites. "Your ideal vacation is: A) A romantic weekend on the French Riviera. B) Backpacking through the Grand Canyon. C) A trip for two to a tropical island. Or D) Vacation? Who has time for vacation."

They both wrote their answers down quickly.

"That was an easy one." Ray said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Ok. Question number three. I prefer to make love: A) At night . B) In the morning. C) Any time I can get it. Or D) Rarely."

"See I bet we are more compatible than you think." Ray said glancing over at her paper to check her answer.

"Hey, you can't look at my answers." She replied hiding her paper.

"Question number four. I prefer to make love: A) In the bedroom only. B) In public places. C) On anything with a flat surface. Or D) I can't remember the last time I have made love."

Abby chewed on the lid of her pen while contemplating this question. Ray grabbed her paper and the magazine out of her hands and pinned her to the couch with his body.

"You really shouldn't have to think about that question so hard." He whispered into her ear. "I think we've already tried out every flat surface in your apartment."

She smiled at his comment while remembering the time they didn't make it the bedroom and instead cleared off the kitchen table. She forget about the quiz entirely until she felt Ray's lips on her neck and his hands sneaking up her shirt.

"Ray?"

"Hmmm."

"We only have a few more questions."

He didn't respond and instead tried to slip her tank top over her head.

"Whoa." Abby stopped him and pulled her shirt back down. "Now you wanted to take this stupid quiz in the first place. So we are at least going to finish it." She pushed him away and grabbed her paper and pen once again.

Sighing, Ray moved back to his side of the couch again.

"Ok. Number five. If your partner brought a sexual toy to bed (i.e. vibrator, edible panties, handcuffs, etc.), would you: A) Get excited and play along. B) Be surprised, but not sure about it. C) Be disappointed and refuse to play along. Or D) Use the toys on yourself. Who needs a partner anyway?"

Abby scribbled down her answer and looked up at Ray. "Are you ready for the next question."

"Would you please read that one again." Ray said smiling. "I didn't quite catch all of the items you were bringing to bed."

Abby rolled her eyes and continued on.

"Question number six. When my partner gets upset: A) I avoid my partner like the plague. B) I encourage my partner to talk about it. C) I'm sensitive to my partner and give him/her all the time he/she needs. Or D) I suggest that he/she get over it."

"Well, I certainly have plenty of experience in this one." Ray mumbled to himself.

Abby picked up a couch pillow and threw it at his head.

"Question number seven. As a communicator, I would describe myself as: A) I enjoy expressing my thoughts and wishes so that I may be understood. B) I am reluctant to express my thoughts and wishes and don't feel comfortable communicating. C) I am willing to express my thoughts and wishes but have a hard time expressing how I feel. Or D) My partner never gives me a chance to express my thoughts and wishes."

Ray wrote down his answer and smiled at her. "I'm ready for the next question."

"Why are you smiling?" She asked suspiciously.

"Cause I think you're hot."

"Whatever."

"Ok. Question number eight. When we make plans for an evening or weekend: A) I always do the planning. B) I always let my partner do the planning. C.) We sometimes do what my partner wants and sometimes do what I want. Or D) It doesn't matter because we always want to do the same thing."

They both scribbled down their answers fairly quickly.

"Question number nine. You give a gift to your partner: A) As often as possible. B) On special occasions (i.e. holidays or birthdays). C) If I remember. D) I haven't ever given my partner a gift."

"Do sexual favors count as gifts?" He asked contemplating the question.

She rolled her eyes at him once again.

"Last Question. If you were to send or receive flowers, they would be: A) A dozen long-stem roses. B) A large bunch of colorful wildflowers. C) Handpicked flowers. D) I don't like flowers. They just die anyway."

"Now that was an easy one." Abby stated scribbling down her answer immediately.

Ray eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok. Hand me your answers and I'll total them up." Abby said reaching for Ray's paper.

He tossed it to her and grabbed another slice of pizza.

After a minute of adding up the scores, Abby turned to face Ray on the couch. "Ok, are you ready for this?"

"I don't know, if we're not compatible are you going to kick me out?" He said throwing the pillow at her that she had previously thrown.

"I don't need a compatibility test to throw you out you know."

He smiled and scooted closer to her on the couch.

"It says here, that we show a high compatibility based upon our answers. Our relationship has a high chance of being successful. There are always ups and downs in every relationship. Although you think you know a lot about your partner already, you might want to spend more quality time together. Love, trust, understanding, affection, honesty, tolerance and loyalty are very important factors for a successful relationship. Think about what's still missing in your relationship and how you can improve it."

"Huh. See look at that." Ray leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you want to know about your sexual style?"

"I thought I already knew about my sexual style. But, sure, go ahead."

"It says here that you are adventurous and 'no' is not in your vocabulary. Your partner is either a lucky person or very tired."

"Isn't that the truth!" Ray said laughing. He reached over and grabbed that paper out of her hands and threw it across the room.

"It did say that we need to think about what is missing and improve upon it." He said pinning her down on the couch again.

"So what do you think is missing?" Abby asked.

"Let me just ask you one question."

"What?"

"Do you consider yourself lucky or just very tired?"

"Both." She smiled and brought his lips to hers.


End file.
